Alexia designed a logo 2 inches wide and 1.5 inches tall to be used on her school's notebooks. The school wants the logo on the notebook to be 8 inches wide. How tall, in inches, will it be if it is enlarged proportionately?
Solution: If the width goes from 2 inches to 8 inches, it has been multiplied by 4.  If the picture is enlarged proportionately, then the height will also be multiplied by 4.  Therefore, the enlarged logo is $1.5\times4=\boxed{6}$ inches tall.